


Don't cry. Merry Christmas

by CutiekittyXD



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cristmas gifts, Dan Howell-free form, Fluff, Gen, Phil Lester-free form, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiekittyXD/pseuds/CutiekittyXD
Summary: Phil is leaving to meet his family for Christmas, leaving Dan all alone at their apartment. Their heartfelt gifts are what bring them together for the holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction! I know it isn't December, but I really wanted to write this. I'm not expecting much of it, although I just wanted to try it out.  
> Thank you!

'Twas the week before Christmas in the Phan household, and our beloved smol bean, Phil, was getting ready for flying back to his hometown for Christmas.

Dan was editing a gamingmas video while he waited for the perfect opportunity to slip something in Phil's bag.

Phil too was planning a surprise.

"Dan," he called. " I'm just dropping off at the mall. Wanna come?" he said as leaned awkwardly against the doorframe of Dan's bedroom door.

"No thanks," Dan replied in his wonderful British accent, walking over to give Phil a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

As soon as he heard Phil walk out the door, Dan went into action.

"Where is it?" he mumbled to himself as he scrambled around his festive kitchen.

 

################

 

Meanwhile at the mall, Phil was having more luck. He had made the perfect gift, or at least as far as his innocent mind could think of. All he needed to do was to wait for it to harden, and be patient: something he was horrible at. 

Anything for him, he thought.

Making sure to be cautious, he made his way to his car, firmly gripping the small parcel.

 

################

 

When Phil returned to his cosy apartment, he found Dan scrubbing away at what appeared to be paint off the kitchen counters.

Not thinking muck of it, he returned to his room, still carrying the mysterious box.


End file.
